Algo termina, algo comienza
by Lyderning
Summary: La noche no pudo apagar la esperanza de un nuevo amanecer.
1. Despertar

Cuando el amanecer tocó por primera vez en una década el suelo de Insomnia la emoción colectiva se alzó, las lágrimas de agradecimiento y abrazos llegaron a montones, en especial a los tres Glaives que quedaron fieles a su rey hasta el final.

Cuando una gran porción de personas se reunió en Insomnia y fue hecho público el la muerte del monarca se decidió hacer un velatorio apropiado al Rey Noctis Lucis Caelum. A pesar de que existió, por mínima que fue, la negativa ante el apoyo que aquel rey desertor. _¿Y ahora qué haremos?, ¡ya nadie podrá protegernos! - ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Si ese infeliz solo huyó cuando las cosas se pusieron feas y vuelve cuando le conviene – Solo era un marica, como su padre_.

Al principio se temió que se repitiera la traición de los extranjeros (cómo habían llamado a la traición de los Glaives de Galahd que se volvieron en contra de Lucis) pero se logró calmar a la mayoría masas cuando al día siguiente el sol volvió a salir.

El día del velorio, tres días después del amanecer del siglo, entraron de a montones a la sala del trono, concejales; sacerdotes; sirvientes; Glaives; políticos hasta algunos civiles. Las armas del Coro Espectral estaban físicamente alrededor del rey, insertadas en el suelo alumbradas por los rayos del sol que entraban por el gigantesco hueco de la pared. Todos quedaron en un sepulcral silencio al encontrar al rey sentado en el trono sosteniendo la espada que hacia tanto tiempo había sido poseída por el Rey Regis. Su cabeza se apoyaba en su mano mientras su codo estaba apoyado en el trono, un minuto de silencio fue convocado entre la multitud.

A pesar del silencio desgarrador y pesado en el aire al tener un cadáver frente a todos ellos, el silencio se rompió cuando inesperadamente se escuchó un ronquido. Gladio fue el primero en reclamar que el gracioso diera un paso al frente, el ronquido se repitió y la gigantesca espada de Gladio apareció en sus manos. Ignis se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, pidiendo al silencio.

El ronquido se repitió. Ignis lentamente se volteó hacia el trono, seguido de todos los demás. Los tres amigos se acercaron subiendo los escalones por dos, cuando llegaron al trono Gladio puso una mano en el hombro de Noctis, zarandeándolo un poco. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el rey apartó de un manotazo al grandulón y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

Prompto inmediatamente se le lanzó encima balbuceando todo tipo de cosas ilegibles, provocando que Noctis se despertara de golpe. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia su derecha, después a Prompto y al resto como último.

—¿Qué?

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de que una ola de llantos, agradecimientos y abrazos se cernieran sobre él. Gladio lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó obligándolo a caminar escaleras abajo, cómo si verlo moverse fuera la confirmación de que estaba vivo.

Sus pies se movían torpemente y su cabeza daba vueltas, no recordaba nada más allá de la figura de su padre apuñalándolo y ahora estaba caminando entre los vivos, entre su gente que hacia lo que fuera por tocarlo.

 _¡El rey ha vuelto, el rey está vivo!_ Se escuchaba, la felicidad inundaba toda la ciudad que se había convertido en un santuario para personas de casi todo el mundo. El aire de progreso inundó los corazones de la población, que bajo un decreto popular se dictó que todo aquel que quisiera refugio tendría que ayudar con las reparaciones y así fue, las personas comenzaron a llegar de a montones, arquitectos; diseñadores; artistas; ingenieros; médicos u obreros que a pesar de tener limitados conocimientos se sumaron a la restauración de Insomnia, la cual fue increíblemente bien. Las lluvias se cernían sobre los campos de cosecha cuando era necesario; los días entregaban un clima perfecto para que las construcciones pasaran sin problemas; los animales nacían sanos y se reproducían bien. Todo iba perfecto para Insomnia, tanto que medio año después ya casi parecía que aquellos diez años nunca hubieran sucedido.

Tardó poco y nada para que las noticias de que otros reinos comenzaban a alzarse llegaran a Lucis. En Nifelheim se dio a conocer los experimentos que se hacían en la población, lo que llevó a que la familia real fuera ejecutada y se llamara a la democracia y en Tenebrae un demonio de forma humanoide cubierto por una capa apareció en los campos de Sylleblossoms a borrar del mapa a todo demonio que osara a acercarse, una sacerdotisa de los Seis se presentó curiosa ante aquel demonio, descubriendo que se trataba de nada más y nada menos de Ravus Nox Fleuret, quien a pesar de su aspecto fue cordialmente recibido por su gente, tomando el trono y trayendo alegría al reino entero.

Volviendo a la casi reconstruida Lucis, a pesar de que todo estaba yendo con viento en popa el Rey sentía que algo le faltaba. Por las noches, después de un arduo día de trabajo cuando se acostaba en su cama, la que tenía el tamaño que siempre había tenido, se sentía extrañamente gigante y fría, a pesar de todas las mantas que se ponía. A pesar que no le puso mucho énfasis a aquello se sintió peor cuando un día en medio de una reunión un concejal saltó con un temido, pero delicado, tema.

—¿Ha pensado con quien va a ser su reina, majestad?

Su bolígrafo resbaló de sus dedos hasta llegar chocar contra el suelo, como un disparo al silencio. Noctis levantó su mirada tan lentamente que parecía una amenaza.

—Perdona, ¿qué acabas de decir? —preguntó, deseando haber escuchado mal.

—La gente se está recuperando, la felicidad inunda las calles y creo que sería un buen tiempo para anunciar su boda. — repitió tan tranquilamente, como si fuera una cosa cotidiana.

Sus palabras se sintieron como un puñal, un súbito recordatorio de que era un viudo que no se casó. Ignis pareció darse cuenta, por lo que cambió rápidamente de tema directamente hacia el uso del cristal como fuente de energía renovable y eco amigable. Noctis no escuchó el resto de la reunión tampoco le dio importancia cuando hablaron sobre los casos de "La plaga de las estrellas" que seguía azotando a la población, solo miró al vacío sintiendo su derecha desprotegida.

Parado frente a las ventanas del salón del trono miraba cómo la luna se mostraba grácil, con toda su luz y bondad. _La única luz que se podía ver de noche._ Ignis apareció a su espalda parándose a su izquierda y colocándole una mano en el hombro.

—Sobre la boda. Creo que deberías pensar en…

—La única mujer que siempre amé está en el fondo del mar de Altissia. — cortó con el corazón destrozado. No iba a burlarse de la memoria de su amada Luna casándose en un matrimonio sin amor y sin pasión. Afortunadamente eso pareció ser una adecuada advertencia para Ignis, quien no volvió a comentar del tema.

La semana siguiente algo extraño pasó. Las flores comenzaron a encontrar lugar en todo Lucis, florecieron todas a la vez a pesar de que todo el último año se veían reticentes a crecer, _como si estuvieran asustadas_ decían algunos niños.

Noctis no le dio importancia a aquello, ni siquiera se interesó en suponer nada pero tampoco se quejó cuando le trajeron un florero de Sylleblossoms. Tal vez si Noctis hubiera sido más atento se hubiera dado cuenta que aquel fenómeno solo podía significar una cosa.

 **Otro año, otro fic. Planeo que este solo tenga dos capítulos, el cual empezaré a escribir apenas suba este. Espero que lo disfruten, ¡dejen reviews!**


	2. Florecimiento

Capitulo II:

Noctis estuvo todo el día encerrado en su despacho. La luz del sol y la luna le golpeó en la espalda todo el día, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba más allá de aquellas cuatro paredes decoradas de triunfo. Unos nudillos golpearon suavemente la puerta, provocando que el ruido llegara directamente a las orejas de rey casi a media noche, con la luna llena a su espalda.

—Pase.

Dijo simplemente, sin apartar la vista de sus papeles e incapaz de ver al recién llegado por culpa de los papeles que tenía frente a él, tampoco es que le importara.

—¿Qué necesitas? — preguntó Noctis ojeando el informe de las víctimas de la plaga de las estrellas.

Unas manos taparon su visión suavemente. Noctis principalmente se quedó quieto, aquellas manos no se sentían familiares, seguidamente se incorporó indignado, agarró las finas muñecas de quien sea que se haya atrevido y se las quitó de un tirón. Una suave risa llenó el ambiente y un calor se activó en su corazón cuando vio como Lunafreya se libraba suavemente de su agarré. Se sentó en su escritorio con las manos sobre su regazo.

—Luna…— pronunció sin creérselo.

Ella sonrió cuando él se paró empujando su silla causando un chillido acercándose con temor hacia ella, como si fuera a desaparecer como aquella vez en el tren. Luna tomó su mano entre las suyas.

—¿cómo…?, ¿qué-?, estas viva. — balbuceó sin entender nada. Se paró con cuidado de no tirar nada del escritorio de Noctis.

—Desperté en Altissia. — dijo simplemente, Noctis vio que tenía el mismo vestido con el que se había presentado antes de morir. — Y vine aquí.

Con la simpleza con la que lo relataba parecía que solo había ido a comprar el pan y con esas mismas palabras reparó el daño que su corazón albergaba desde hace tanto. Noctis la miró de pies a cabeza sin creerse que estaba casi igual lo único que había cambiado era la longitud de su cabello, pero parecía tan joven y radiante como hace diez años. Noctis la agarró de los hombros delicadamente, como una figurilla de cristal y la atrajo lentamente hacia él sumiéndola en un abrazo.

La noticia de que el oráculo había caminado libremente por las calles de Insomnia no tardó en recorrer el mundo entero. La prensa literalmente tiró abajo las rejas del castillo para conseguir una foto de la tan amada mujer. Lunafreya se presentó enfrente de todos ellos, con la espalda recta y el semblante de digno de una reina. Cuando salió hubo miles de silbidos y gritos, pero con un movimiento de su mano todos se acallaron, miró varios rostros a lazar y simplemente dijo:

—Mi trabajo aún no ha terminado.

Las preguntas abundaron, _¿el gran florecimiento se debe a su regreso?, ¿qué hará para curar la plaga de las estrellas?, ¿volvió para casarse finalmente con el Rey Noctis?_ Luna no contestó ninguna, pero explicó que se quedaría en Insomnia a estudiar la enfermedad e intentar dar con una cura ya que esta al estar poblada por gente del todo el mundo se había convertido el epicentro de la enfermedad, cómo anteriormente le había explicado a la comitiva real.

Noctis sonrió, el regreso de Luna provocó una euforia colectiva, tanto en Lucis como en el resto del mundo y en el mismo, todo iba encarrilándose lentamente y las cicatrices que el pasado había dejado en la piel de la humanidad no parecían tan grandes.

Le ofreció su brazo y juntos volvieron al palacio con el sequito de Noctis cubriendo su derecha, izquierda y espalda. Prompto se adelantó y rápidamente tomó una foto.

—Los dos se ven tan lindos. —dijo limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria.

Luna se rio levemente con la cara roja mientras que Noctis fruncía levemente el ceño llevando la mirada inconscientemente hacia Ignis, quien deletreó "boda" con los labios una y otra vez. Noctis apretó el paso llevándose a Luna con él.

—¿Qué tal han ido las cosas desde que me fui? —preguntó Luna a nadie en particular.

—Bueno… diez años de noche; —dijo Prompto levantando un dedo—Ardyn está muerto; Nifelheim es una democracia; Ravus reina en Tenebrae; anunciaron Half-Life 3-

—¿¡Cómo?!

—Ay sí, yo tampoco me creí que sacarían Half Life 3. — respondió Prompto con ilusión.

Luna paró súbitamente, pidiendo una explicación.

—Cuentan que apareció un demonio hace unos años en Tenebrae y defendió a la población. Una sacerdotisa confirmó que se trataba de su hermano. — explicó Ignis.

—Dioses, tengo que ir a verlo. — se dijo Luna a sí misma con una mano sobre su cabeza reanudando la marcha.

Al llegar a su despacho Noctis lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro, Prompto corrió a agarrarle el hombro a Ignis para que los tres pudieran retirarse. Noctis dejó que Luna pasara primero y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ella se quedó parada frente al escritorio, Noctis apareció a su espalda tocándole suavemente el hombro para guiarla hacia el sillón a su izquierda.

—No puedo creer que haya olvidado ir a ver a mi propio hermano. — dijo tocándose el corazón con ambas manos. Noctis le sonrió

—No te preocupes, Luna. — comentó sirviéndose café en una taza y llevándole otra al oráculo—Puedo llevarte hasta Tenebrae, se va en tren ¿no dijiste que siempre quisiste viajar en tren?

—Sí, muchas gracias. — dijo y le dio un sorbo a su café

Noctis hizo lo mismo dándole un sorbo al suyo, intentó ocultar su mueca de asco sin éxito tragándose pesadamente aquel liquido agrio. Luna sonrió.

—Si no te gusta el café no lo tomes. — dijo

—No sabes de lo que hablas. — respondió inmediatamente, intentado sonar ofendido—Amo el café; adoro el café; **no** **puedo** vivir sin café.

Luna no soportó más y comenzó a carcajearse ante la infantil reacción del regente que parecía tan serio. Noctis no pudo soportarlo y también comenzó a reírse. Se sentía como cuando eran niños, despreocupados de la vida en los únicos años que nombraban verdaderos. Luna miró detalladamente a su compañero, _"ya no es un niño."_ se dijo a sí misma, frente a ella tenía un hombre bien formado. Su mandíbula y barba de algunos días, más alto que ella, musculado, con un aire de madurez y elegancia que distaba mucho de su yo de veinte años que había visto hacía ya tanto tiempo, se preguntó cómo se sentiría que él la besara con tal barba. Y ahí fue cuando entendió cómo Noctis debería sentirse cuando eran niños, ella mucho más alta que él y madura. En ese momento entendió que era su turno de sentirse como una niñita, menor que el (físicamente) frente al hombre que tanto amó ya convertido en un adulto y ella sintiéndose culpable por no haber poder visto y sentido de primera mano cómo se convertía en un hombre por completo.

Se imaginó como podrían haber sido las cosas si ella no hubiera muerto en Altissia, ¿ahora serian algo?, ¿eran algo para empezar? Luna se encogió en su asiento y tomó tímidamente otro sorbo de café.

—Supongo que… digo, ¿Cuándo iremos a Tenebrae? — preguntó intentado salir de aquel silencio incómodo. Noctis se encogió de hombros.

— La cosa está en avisarle a Ravus. — dijo mirando a su taza de café —Pero creo que la noticia de que el _Gran Oráculo_ ha vuelto no es algo que pase especialmente desapercibido.

Luna miró al mismo punto que él mientras que este se apoyaba en el sillón y colocaba sus brazos en el respaldo quedando así una de sus manos a poca distancia del hombro de Luna, pensó que no sería mala idea apoyar su mano en su hombro levemente desnudo, acariciar su suave piel con su pulgar.

Pero para su desgracia en ese momento Luna se enderezó alejándose de su brazo.

—Pryna dile a Ravus que iré a Tenebrae. —dijo, Noctis levantó una ceja y tomó otro sorbo de su café.

—Pryna no ha aparecido desde… nunca. — comentó Noctis riéndose levemente.

Pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, y casi ahogarse con su café, cuando escuchó un ladrido. Frente a Luna estaba aquel perro blanco siendo acariciado por ella y moviendo la cola felizmente. Luna pasó una mano por su lomo y cuando la retiró el perro se levantó y caminó fuera de la habitación, levantándose en sus patas traseras para abrir la puerta del despacho.

—¿Cuándo…?

—Pryna siempre ha estado en esta habitación. — respondió Luna seria, pero luego se rio nuevamente alzando su dedo índice cerca de sus labios para indicar que era un secreto.

Noctis no pareció estar muy conforme pero le regaló una sonrisa, no importaba lo que Luna dijera, siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

—Cambiando de tema, — le dijo colocando sus codos en sus rodillas— ¿Necesitas algo para tu investigación?

—Equipo y pacientes.

—Hecho. — contestó casi al instante—Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿tu magia no sería suficiente? O algún rito a los dioses.

Luna rio por enésima vez, no podía evitarlo, hiciera lo que hiciera.

—No todos los milagros se hacen con magia, mi rey.

Noctis sintió algo en el estómago cuando ella lo llamó de aquella forma. Se arrastró hasta el borde del sillón un poco más cerca de ella tocando provocando que sus rodillas se tocaran. Sintió un impulso de besar aquellos labios, de que algún día cuando digan "Reina" Luna se sintiera aludida.

Pero antes de siquiera poder tocarla un borrón negro se lanzó sobre ella.

—¡Umbra! — exclamó Luna totalmente sorprendida dejando a Noctis con una ceja temblándole, listo para gritar —¡Yo también te extrañé!

 **Supongo que debería disculparme, me temo que este va a ser un fic con más de dos capítulos. Los escribo uno tras otro, así que… nada. Hasta el próximo capítulo, feliz año nuevo.**


	3. Luna Sangrienta

Lunafreya había estado toda su vida rodeada por profesionales en la medicina. Eso no solo incluía doctores, si no herboristas y magos blancas, y era de esperarse ya que se consideraba a Tenebrae como el consultorio del mundo desde el reinado de Caelestis Nox Fleuret, la hermana gemela de Caeruleus Nox Fleuret el oráculo del otoño. Hacía ya más de cinco siglos desde el inicio de aquella longeva tradición habiendo avanzado en investigación de células madres y muchos otros ámbitos.

La familia real no quedaba inmune al orgullo del país, eran los encargados de reafirmar ante el mundo su posición. Plantarse frente a todos a anunciar que los Nox Fleuret eran ángeles de la medicina y que no solo se escondían y valían del oráculo de turno. Por lo que todo miembro de la familia real aprendía de un doctor o doctora, los cuales eran elegidos según su nivel profesional. A Ravus le tocó a Erythrina Nemesia a pesar de haberlo dejado cuando se enlistó en el ejército, mientras que a Lunafreya le había tocado a Zyagler.

El doctor Zyagler era una pesadilla. Grosero, creído, insensible, irrespetuoso, satírico, irónico, inconformista, maniático, fumador compulsivo, sumamente amargado quien se burlaba en cuanto podía de sus creencias y más delante de su puesto como oráculo, cómo ya se ha dicho: una pesadilla. El hombre no tardó en convertirse en la mayor pesadilla de la futura oráculo, sus intensas sesiones de estudio desde que apenas tenía diez y el odio que podía verse en el rostro decrepito del doctor que más de una vez envió a la joven princesa a su habitación por llorona lo hacían un tema de discusión de su madre contra todo el consejo que había desistido todos aquellos años de retirar al doctor de su puesto. Se burlaba de ella cuando hacía las cosas mal y buscaba el error cuando las hacia bien, pero si estaba de buen humor se inmutaba y pasaba a otro tema, la amenazó una noche de otoño con quemar el libro que compartía con Noctis si no pasaba su examen con diez y le gritó cuando se había ausentado a la clase por el asesinato de su madre.

Pero aún con esas Luna no podía estar más agradecida con él. Los momentos malos predominaban, pero los buenos eran oro. Él le había enseñado todo lo que sabía durante las largas noches en la biblioteca personal de Luna hasta el cuello de cafeína, y hasta en algunos momentos alcohol, le había enseñado por las malas a bajo ningún motivo tener el remoto pensamiento de que sus poderes bastarían, nunca referirse a sí misma como "oráculo" mientras tenía una bata de laboratorio -la cual nunca se pondría- solo hacerse llamar Dr. Nox Fleuret y sí siente que su primera impresión es fuerte, que la siga. Todo ello fue la receta para el nacimiento una doctora de profesión bajo la dura filosofía de "Los milagros no existen." O según la adaptación de Luna: "No todos los milagros se hacen con magia."

Su entrenamiento había concluido a sus diecinueve años y su especialización se alargó hasta sus veintitrés años cortándose abruptamente cuando encontraron muerto a Zyagler en el baño de un club nocturno por una sobredosis de cocaína. Extrañamente Luna no se mostró muy afectada por la muerte de su mentor, es como si el mismo hubiera estado entrenándola para aceptar su muerte, haberle enseñado a odiarlo. Mientras estaba allí en la morgue mirando el mismo rostro amargado y decrepito sin afeitar de aquel gruñón viejo que nunca se había dignado a darle palmaditas en la espalda o una estrellita por su buen trabajo, aquel que no le había dado ninguna palabra de compresión o apoyo cuando toda su familia fue asesinada y su país quemado se recordó y entendió que a pesar de nunca darle lo que ella quería, le había dado lo que necesitaba.

—Por Zyagler. — dijo alzando su botella de Whisky _Monterey_ sentada en el sillón de su apartamento en Lucis más de diez años más tarde.

Acercó la boca de la botella a sus labios y dio un rápido trago. Aquel liquido agrio se deslizó por su garganta, pero se obligó a si misma a tragárselo, dio una mueca de asco y tanteó en la mesa frente a ella por un vaso de agua el cual se tomó de un trago. La botella se sostenía a su lado apoyada entre sus piernas y el apoyabrazos pasándole el frío y el vaso se había quedado vacío en el borde de la mesita se limpió los labios con el lazo de toalla de su bata mal puesta y levantó ambas piernas al sillón. Tomó otro trago desinteresado de whisky, el cual había comenzado a saberle mejor. Sus rodillas se encontraron con su barbilla, su largo pelo rubio acariciando su desnuda piel y un par de lágrimas traicioneras abandonando sus ojos arruinando el maquillaje por el cual había estado trabajando y preocupándose durante toda la semana. Un gemido nació de su garganta, a ese se le sumó otro y otro hasta convertirse en una sola sinfonía de lloriqueos.

 _Que humillante._

Era increíble como todo se le había ido a la mierda en tan poco tiempo.

…

Aquel sábado había despertado a las nueve de la mañana, relativamente tarde según sus costumbres, pero ella sabía que comenzar a dormir un poco más no le haría daño. Es más, le harían bien en vista al incansable trabajo con el que había puesto a relucir sus conocimientos de medicina que había heredado de Zyagler, la investigación se había encontrado con más de una piedra en el camino y los pacientes llegaban de a montones para solicitar sus cuidados, unos amables y agradecidos rogaban por cuidado (que nadie le negaría) y otros que habían perdido todo tipo de tacto, cómo aquel que hombre que había llegado junto a su hija, sus ojos saltones inyectados de sangre y furia gritando a todo pulmón que todos eran unos hijos de puta, que ellos no se interesaban por la gente; también que una panda de adolecentes habían llegado anunciando que estaban enfermos para cuando al caer la noche robar suministros, los cuales fueron re-encontrados en puestos del mercado negro. Eso solo sumaba peso a sus hombros, cómo piedras cayéndole directamente a la columna seguido de una que otra carta de odio que le llegaba al mes, desde insultos por no haber salvado a tal- hasta amenazas de muerte.

Se vio obligada a desahogarse cuando se hizo viral un video donde una mujer de avanzada edad explicaba paso a paso cómo planeaba beber su sangre y comer su cuerpo para obtener su poder, además de explicar que tenía habilidades especiales de batalla y que iba a atacar durante uno de sus viajes. Fue increíble como Noctis con un solo movimiento de su mano había puesto a todo Kingsglaive cuidándola y rastreando a aquella mujer, a pesar de las quejas de Luna él siguió hasta que se le dijo que solo era una mujer con esquizofrenia.

Luna se había conmovido por unos momentos, para sentirse mal al otro, ¿estaba mal que le gustara que Noctis la celara así?, ¿podía concederse un capricho?

Quería a Noctis.

Pero eso sonaba demasiado egoísta. Se habían comprometido, o mejor dicho "se habían visto **obligados** a comprometerse" y ahí se habían quedado el símbolo de la paz que nunca llegó. Parecía que todo se había acabado con su muerte y con su resurrección sentía como si no hubieran llegado más allá de un par de amigos que se querían mucho. Tal vez demasiado.

Decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asuntó, así que pasó a otro tema preocupándose más por arreglarse para su cita con Noctis. Se bañó con aromatizantes; se hizo un baño de crema; se rizó el pelo; se probó medio placar haciendo una especie de concursos entre sus vestidos en ropa interior, finalmente solo quedó uno de color blanco sin mangas y de escote en V y unos preciosos tacones que tenían detalles de cristal por todo el talón, haciéndola sentir como Cenicienta.

Sonrió al pensar que era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que ella misma elegiría la ropa que usar, donde nadie le regañaría por su escote o su peinado. Se miró al espejo con su vestido corto puesto y lo tiró levemente revelando un poco más del escote.

Al comprobar la hora, diecinueve y media, se dio un último vistazo al espejo y decidió que ya era hora de ir saliendo al punto de encuentro, tomó un saco igualmente negro que no le llegaba más allá de las rodillas y salió de su apartamento.

Se tomó el tiempo para contemplar cómo la ciudad había avanzado a pasos agigantados desde el regreso de la línea Lucis-Caelum y la constante inmigración, un perfecto ejemplo del progreso del cual estaba orgullosa de formar parte.

Las calles estaban llenas de gente mientras que los autos aunque escaseaban podían verse algunos andando por las calles, las cuales tampoco estaban totalmente reparadas. Las habían sido las primeras en ser reparadas, muchas otras estaban destrozadas mientras que otras solo necesitaron una barrida, cómo la que estaba transitando en ese mismo momento la cual llevaba a una vieja edificación, un templo a uno de los antiguos reyes de Lucis.

Un edificio algo escondido donde hacía casi diez años atrás había estado uno de los grandes gobernantes retratado en piedra, Luna se detuvo frente a esta observándola desde abajo la estructura estaba hecha de piedra y madera ambas castigadas durante aquellos diez largos años, " _Estoy temprano_." Pensó " _Dar una pequeña visita no hará daño a nadie_."

La punta de sus tacones era lo único que hacía ruido en aquel gran lugar, era gigantesco desde dentro, más de lo que se pudiera imaginar que sería desde fuera. Había un gran agujero en el techo al igual que en el suelo, la madera estaba hundida bajo el peso de un arma de roca que fue asaltada por miles de cadenas de flores al igual que las desgastadas pinturas que adornaban las paredes del lugar. Luna rodeó el arma, asegurándose de siempre mantenerse en la madera firme hasta llegar a la pintura que adornaba la gran pared.

Era la misma que siempre había visto, la profecía de los seis con el oráculo encima de todos ofreciendo su luz a la tierra de Eos. Junto sus manos sobre su pecho y comenzó una silenciosa oración.

Pero a pocos versos de terminar sintió un latigazo de sensación liquida en su espalda, dio unos torpes pasos hacia adelante, temblando del frío. Se dio la vuelta sin entender nada, mirando a una mujer de avanzada edad sosteniendo un balde, siendo suficiente evidencia de lo obvio para pensar que ella había sido la culpable.

—¡Asesina! — chilló en un tono inmensamente agudo.

Luna intentó acercarse, pero la mujer la empujó y le lanzaron más de aquel líquido que cuando ella tuvo la oportunidad de oler era sangre. Luna lo miró asustada, sintiendo como su corazón se saltaba un latido.

—¡Furcia!, ¡impura! — gritaron desde otros lugares.

De la nada aparecieron al menos otras diez personas gritándole desde muchos lugares. Al principio Luna intentó razonar con ellos cómo instinto, pero la ola de insultos la superó, la acusaron de ser de haberlos abandonado; de que la sangre de sus caídos estaba en sus manos; de ser un demonio y hasta le acusaron de ser la "ramera real". A pesar que ninguna de aquellas personas le pegó sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus ojos, mientras intentaba salirse de aquella multitud en miniatura.

Después sintió unos empujones viniéndole de todos lados, la noción del tiempo y el espacio se les escaparon de las manos. Recuerda haber escuchado unos ladridos y haber seguido una bola de pelos blanca por los callejones. Cuando finalmente logró volver a tomar las riendas de sus acciones se encontró en la puerta de su apartamento mirándose al espejo, con la ropa sucia, el peinado desbaratado, las medias rotas y aquellos hermosos tacones arruinados. El saco se deslizó por sus hombros cayendo pesadamente al suelo. La sangre se escurría por sus pechos y piernas, el olor pestilente le hizo creer que era de cerdo, dio un par de arcadas y corrió al baño expulsando el contenido de su estómago en el inodoro.

Se deshizo de su ropa y se metió en la bañera viendo como todo aquel líquido vital se mezclaba con el agua y desaparecía, tomó una esponja y comenzó a quitarse los restos de aquella maloliente sangre de su cuerpo, habiendo dejado por el camino su ropa tirada. Se dio al menos tres pasadas enteras y gastó toda la barra de jabón y champo para quitarse el olor de su pelo, lo hizo con tal vigor cómo si aquello significara olvidar lo que pasó.

…

Miró al reloj de su teléfono por enésima vez. Inicialmente había dejado aquel dispositivo en su bolsillo en son de que toda su atención estuviera dirigida a Luna, pero ella nunca llegó. Eran las ocho y cuarenta y hacía cincuenta minutos que estaba sentado en aquella silla en una mesa frente a la ventana, negándose a ordenar cada vez que el camarero aparecía, pero se rindió cuando apareció con una botella de vino.

No sabía si preocuparse o enojarse porque su cita no había aparecido, ¡después de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en juntar el valor de invitarla! Había trabajado el doble para que nadie le molestara aquella noche, y probablemente mañana en el mejor escenario posible, se había encerrado en aquel traje de pingüino y afeitado la barba. Ignis le había exigido que fuera bien peinado encargándose el mismo de aquello, llenándole el pelo de gel.

Y todo para nada.

Debería estar preocupándose, pero su enojo por todo aquel duro trabajo tirado a la basura puso a su enojo cómo protagonista. Pidió la cuenta al terminarse su cuarta copa de vino, cuando el papel le llegó un golpe secó en la ventana a su lado le llamó la atención. Las dos patas de Pryna estaban apoyadas sobre el cristal intentado llamar su atención, Noctis se levantó para tener mejor visión.

El perro retiró sus patas del cristal, dejando dos marcas rojas que preocuparon profundamente a Noctis. Rodeó las mesas del restaurante hasta la salida para encontrarse con Pryna. Ella lo esperó pacientemente en su lugar, sentada en sus patas traseras igualmente cubiertas de sangre.

—¿Q-qué te pasó?, ¿la sangre es tuya?, ¿Luna está bien?, ¿la sangre es de ella?

La perra detuvo el torrente de preguntas ladrándole un par de veces y parándose indicando que le siguiera. Noctis le hizo caso y comenzó a correr detrás de ella con el corazón en la garganta.

Pryna lo guio hasta el apartamento de Luna, se sentó en el pórtico al lado del felpudo invitándolo a entrar. Noctis se puso en guardia, caelum en mano abrió la puerta hacia el oscuro y silencioso departamento el cual empezaba por un pasillo, a unos pasos empezó a oler algo desagradable cuando estaba entrando al living luego pisó algo desconocido pero suave, se agachó para comprobar con la linterna de su teléfono que era un saco de mujer, lleno de aquel liquido rojo. Sus ojos se abrieron en preocupación, al continuar su camino hacia la habitación había alcanzó a ver unos tacones, joyería más adelante un vestido y ropa interior de mujer que habían hecho su camino hacia el baño, todo cubierto de sangre.

Dejó de lado el sigilo cuando su imaginación comenzó a trabajar en diversos escenarios, uno más loco que el otro. Cuando estaba por entrar al baño escuchó un gemido proveniente de la habitación principal, alejó su interés por el cuarto de baño y fue directamente a la habitación.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, encontrándose con una bolita en el sillón delante de la cama. Se acercó lentamente y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de lo que esperaba que fuera Luna sintiendo sus cabellos. Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Luna alejándose repentinamente de él, Noctis inmediatamente hizo desaparecer su arma y alzó sus manos en señal de calma.

—¿Luna?, soy yo: Noctis. —dijo suavemente caminando hacia el sillón y tomando asiento a su lado. —¿qué te pasó? V-vi sangre por todos lados y pensé que…

Una risa lo interrumpió, alzó una ceja ante el repentino cambió de humor de Luna. Vio que tenía vaso en la mano y emitía un ligero olor a alcohol.

—Yo tampoco…— dijo con hilo de voz debido a su risa—yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que pasó.

—¿Estas herida? — le preguntó acercándose a ella, casi pegándosele.

—Solo fui a hacer un poco de tiempo—comenzó a decir más para sí misma que para él—Y de la nada aparece una vieja y…

Luna comenzó a reír para después tomar otro vaso de vodka, tirándose sobre el hombro de Noctis preocupándose poco y nada por el escandaloso escote que estaba dejando a la vista del rey.

—¿Te hizo daño? — preguntó tomándola por los hombros. Cuando ella soltó un gruñido se suavizó ligeramente acariciando sus brazos hasta llegar a los codos manteniendo la vista alejada de la escandalosa abertura de la bata.

—Creo que era la esquizofrénica esa. — dijo notándose ebria entre risas, Noctis le quitó el vaso de las manos. Luna aprovechó la oportunidad para mover un poco sus brazos, algo exageradamente de acuerdo a sus palabras y apoyándose más en él importándole poco y nada su creciente desnudes— Me acuerdo que… creo que traté a uno de sus nietas. Si, si, vino con su amiguita la abogada que me dijo con una voz agudita "Me gustaría tener más trasparencia con usted, ¿puedo ver sus títulos?" ¡Pff!, ¿qué títulos ni que títulos?, ¡Mi apellido es mi título, mi cara es mi título!, estuve trece años bancándome al hijo de puta de Zyagler y rompiéndome la cabeza para poder recetar una pastilla de mierda a gente imbécil como ella.

A pesar que ella seguía hablando y no soltaba ningún dato que le ayudara a saber que pasó decidió ir por otro camino acercándola a él, Luna se quedó callada sonriendo tontamente y pasando sus manos por el cuello de él.

—Dime que pasó. —ordenó duramente.

Luna soltó una escandalosa risa, luego volvió sus ojos hacia él y se mordió el labio.

—Que guapo te vez cuando haces ese gesto, me acuerdo que hace unos años diecinueve-veinte mándale, tuve un sueño donde yo estaba en la bañera y entonces tu aparecías con esa expresión y te metías conmigo y comenzabas a… —Luna calló de repente apartando su vista de él y volviéndola hacia su propia persona— ¡Upss!, no le digas a Noctis que te dije esto.

A pesar de estar avergonzado por que Luna le había dicho sin escrúpulos que había tenido un sueño húmedo con él siguió intentando que le contara cómo es que había terminado cubierta de sangre de cerdo.

—Te estaba esperando, ¿por qué no llegaste? — preguntó sin apartarse cuando ella se sentó en su regazo pasando sus manos por su pecho metiendo juguetonamente sus dedos por las aberturas entre los botones de su camisa.

—Estuve todo el día arreglándome—respondió distraídamente perdiendo el tonó juguetón de antes—me hice un lindo peinado, me puse unos lindos tacones, un vestido con escote y ropa interior sexy por las dudas... Tremendo escote, por una parte era mi decisión, cómo una revolución hacia los conservadores de Tenebrae- Nifelheim y además quería que Noctis me viera las tetas para verle la cara de tonto que ponía, es bonita… esa cara… también.

Luna se acomodó en su lugar enterrando su cara en su pecho y aspirando el olor de la fragancia de Noctis.

—En el camino a verte pasé por uno de los templos de los seis, "tengo tiempo, blah, blah, blah" y entonces apareció esa mujer la que le traté la nieta que tenía la amiguita-

—Eso ya me lo contaste, —interrumpió Noctis apartando su mano de su camisa— Cuéntame algo nuevo.

—Apareció esa vieja y me tiró sangre de cerdo…— comentó mirando por encima del sillón, Noctis siguió su mirada y se alivió de que aquella sangre no fuera de ella—y luego comenzó a llamarme furcia y-y lu…luego—Luna soltó un gimoteó limpiándose la nariz con la manga de la bata y abrazándose a si misma—aparecieron muchas personas más y comenzaron a empujarme y decirme que era un demonio y-y…

Luna rompió en llanto, lágrimas en un torrente que no parecía querer nunca parar, lloró por los doce años encerrada, por los diez años muerta, por la muerte de Nyx, por la muerte de su familia, por la muerte de Zyagler, por su infancia perdida, por los diez años de abandono, por los veintidós años perdidos de la vida de Noctis, por los muertos por la plaga, por su soledad. Todo lo que alguna vez guardó se había desenredado violentamente y volcado como un puñetazo a su corazón. Noctis le acercó más a él y besó su frente.

—No eres un demonio. — le dijo Noctis acariciando su espalda—Eres un milagro, mi milagro.

 **Buenas, lamento haber tardado, pero espero que les guste este capítulo y por favor me tengan paciencia con "nuestras memorias" que la verdad no tengo idea como terminar el capítulo que aun escribo. Espero poder hacer la escena de confesión-beso en el próximo capítulo, pero todavía creo que falta ubicar y desenredar a Luna. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
